


Share A Coke

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, share a coke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is very dedicated to making sure the Doctor is happy and has everything he needs, including the most mundane things as a label.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share A Coke

There were a few disadvantages to being an alien from a completely different galaxy, a planet nestled into the heart of a constellation that very few people could ever say they have seen. Most things were big, larger proportions that made understanding certain things much more difficult and some things easier. But by far, something small that never failed, was that he could never find his name on one of those dreadful bottles of Coca Cola from the planet Earth. 

It didn't bother him, in fact he often shrugged it off and settled for one with some random name. No point searching through tons of different bottles for a name he knew he'd never find. Though The Doctor failed to realize what lengths his partner would go to just to make him happy, and so when he mentioned it to the captain, Jack took it as a serious problem. Of course, The Doctor had only been joking about never being able to find one. He never expected what Jack would do.

The captain had been gone for a few days now, off on a small errand he claimed needed his immediate attention at TORCHWOOD. The Doctor didn't mind, it happened every now and then. TORCHWOOD would get themselves in over their heads, and so his dashing husband would have to rush onto the scene and set the wrongs right. Usually it never took longer than a week, so he had no need to worry. What he didn't know, was Jack was off searching for that fabled bottle that would be so gloriously etched with his lover's name. 

Going through shelf after shelf of bottles was a tedious task, and by the end of the long run of checking any kind of store he could find that would carry these beverages, he finally had accepted that he wouldn't be finding anything closer to The Doctor's name than the single bottle he'd found with the word "Doctor" on the label. So he decided to take a more direct approach to the matter. 

On the seventh day of Jack's absence, he finally returned to the TARDIS via vortex manipulator. The Doctor was fiddling about at the control panel, tinkering with bobbles that were either too tight or too loose for smooth operation. 

"Honey, I'm home," Jack practically sang, the bounce in his step carrying him over to his lover. He pecked his cheek, a bright smile stretched wide across his face. From the beaten and worn old coat, he produced the bottle that said 'Doctor.' "I got this for you, by the way. You said you couldn't find one with your name on it, so I took the liberty of finding one."

The Doctor stared at the bottle quietly for a moment, taking the glass and smiling before he looked to his husband. He shook his head and laughed, sitting the bottle down on the console and kissing Jack's lips gently. 

"That's so sweet of you, but...that's not what I meant.. It means a lot that you went through all that trouble though," He said, wrapping his arms around Jack in a loving embrace. He tilted his head in confusion when Jack spoke again.

"I know." Confused, The Doctor watched as Jack produced a new bottle from his coat pocket, handing it over with a proud glimmer in his eyes. This one more appropriately read 'Theta.'

"How in the world...?" The Doctor started, looking over the label with wide eyes, tracing his fingers over the word in awe. 

"Funny you should ask..." With that, Jack explained his recent week from start to finish.

He'd spent five days searching through store after store to try and find the proper bottle, only to come up with the first he'd given his husband. Naturally, he wouldn't settle for something less than accurate. So rather than give up, he'd gone and used that charm of his to work his way to the label makers within the company themselves. A little flirting, some encouragement, and proper payment then led to the production of the second bottle he'd give The Doctor. 

"You're a sweet man, you know that?" The Doctor stated, chuckling as he hugged his arms around Jack. Twisting the cap off the bottle, Jack retrieved his own name labeled bottle and together, they took it upon themselves to enjoy a silly little moment of sharing a coke with one another.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say about this other than the fact that it's not extremely well written and that my good friend gave me the idea.


End file.
